Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule
by ZeldaFanDaen
Summary: After four long years spent in Termina, Link is back. But thanks to the power of the Song of Time he hasn't aged more than a week. How will he adjust to his new life back in his old home of Hyrule? Chapter 5 up!
1. Homecoming

James: Welcome to my First ever fanfic! For the record I'm basically doing this as I go, but I hope it will be good.  
_Daen: It's a lemon._

James: Is not… I think… I dunno. Ok, it probably is. But hey, I've played Ocarina of Time over six hundred times in my life and beaten it every time, so it should at least be a decent lemon.  
_Daen: Just get it over with. Oh, and Hi. I'm Daen, your average mini cat boy super thief urchin child. Pleased ta meet ya.  
_James: Watch your pockets.

_Daen: Get to the disclaimer already!_

James: Oh right… As you know I do not own Zelda nor did I have any part in the creation of Link or the games… not that I didn't wish I had. But that's enough about that. On to the good stuff!

It was raining… a lot. "It's been years now, though I guess to everyone else it's only been a few days. Gods, Termina was _weird_!" Link cringed at the memory of the tiny man named Tingle, who thought he was fairy… how a grown man could have become that deluded…

"Well, at least now I'm almost home… sorta." To Link it had been four or five years since he defeated Ganondorf, most of that time had been spent living the same three days in Termina so he hadn't aged, but here he was now, riding along in the rain across the great span of Hyrule Field on the back of his beloved young horse Epona. As he bent his head against the wind and rain Link turned his thoughts to the past, to the battles, the friends, the foes, and a couple nice parties here and there, and to the fact that he was now homeless. He knew he could no longer live among the Kokiri he grew up with. After all he was Hylian, and it's not like they remembered him, in fact none of his friends did. He and Zelda made sure of that when they parted ways. There were only two people in all of Hyrule who remembered who he was, the Princess of course, and a friend he hadn't seen since that fateful day he defeated the evil Ganon, a young Fairy by the name of Navi.

"Hey! Listen!" Link's eye twitched briefly at the sound of the shrill and familiar voice. And a second later a small, glowing object slammed into his face so hard he was knocked right off the back of his horse.

"Ow… right between the eyes… Oh, Navi!" Link's face beamed with joy as his small fairy friend flitted about his head, her soft blue light flickering wildly in her excitement. "What are you doing here?" The fairy stopped her flitting and flickering to hover in front of Link's face.

"I've been looking for you. You were gone so long it's been four years but… you haven't… aged… Why-"The look on Link's face froze the little fairy mid sentence. He seemed close to crying.

"I… I've been gone four years…? So, time here just went on as normal… Well, doesn't matter. You and Zelda are the only ones who even remember me."

"And the Sages…" said the fay, matter-of-factly.

"And the Sages..." agreed the young Hylian "Wait what! The Sages remember me too?"

"Of course, they are outside each other's powers. But the normal populace doesn't know you. Well except one girl. It was rather odd really. She sneezed. But what does it matter? You're back! WHEEEEE!" The fay eagerly resumed her fluttering. An annoyed snort from Epona suddenly reminded Link of the storm raging about him.

"We better get out of the Rain, besides the sun is going down… not that it's easy to tell through these clouds. Kakariko village should be close by if my memory serves me right." Link mounted his young mare and turned her nose to the Northwest. "Are you coming' Navi?" Without a word Navi zoomed back to her favorite spot under Link's hat. And with that Link galloped off towards Kakariko, home of the Sheikah.

Ten minutes later Link was leading his Epona to the newly built stable just inside the village. He had gotten there just after sunset, soaked through and tired. It had been a bit of a struggle to get Epona up the stairs leading into the village but he managed it.

"So, where are we going to sleep tonight? The town still doesn't have a Tavern yet." Navi was hovering right next to Link's ear so that she could be heard more easily over the storm.

"Well, if she's still there, there's a lady with a house towards the middle of town. She was the one who let Talon stay when Ingo took over the ranch remember?" The little blue fay bobbed up and down once as a nod as Link made his way towards the old woman's house. He found it easily and knocked gently at the door. He heard a hurried shuffle and sound of the lock being undone before the door was opened, and there stood the same woman from four years ago, a few more wrinkles and gray hair but otherwise the same.

"Hello? Oh! Hello there young man… and where are your parents? It's a dreadful night to be out all alone, are you lost?" The old woman smiled cheerily at Link, wondering why he was out on such a stormy night. Link looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not really lost, and um, I don't have parents… I just need a place to stay the night…" Link's smile waned slightly as doubts of whether he'd be allowed to stay entered his mind, but a second later those doubts were wiped away as he was practically yanked inside by the kind old lady.

"Why of course you can stay the night. Dinner's almost ready and I made plenty, you can be my guest and keep me company. It gets lonely around here." The old lady led Link over to a linen closet and handed him a towel. "Now go dry off over by the fire while I finish getting the soup ready. It's the perfect thing to warm you up. And with that, she turned and went back to cooking. The night went on and it continued to rain. The soup was nice and warm and so was the spare bed Link slept in. His sleep was peaceful but not dreamless. Link dreamed of many things but mostly of his friend Malon, the young farm girl and his stay at Lon Lon Ranch. He was still dreaming of that peace filled place when morning's light woke him and he sat up ready to meet the new day.

After a simple breakfast and a few simple goodbyes Link left the woman's house, and got about ten feet away before being run down by a horse drawn cart. The last thing he remembered noticing before being knocked senseless was the driver, it was Talon. When Link awake it took him a moment to realize what was going on, he couldn't seem to stop shaking. Then he realized he was in the back of the cart. Talon must have picked him up out of the road and placed him there. A quick check of his extremities let him know that nothing was broken, and so he slowly sat up stiff and bruised.

"Ow… what happened?" Link rubbed a rather sizeable bump on his head and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Oh Good, you're awake, you gave me quite a scare there, lad. You should watch where you're going when you cross the street. Just lie back now; you're lucky nothing got broken. We're on our way to my home on Lon Lon Ranch. My daughter Malon will be able to take care of you there." Talon chuckled as he gave the reins a light whip. With the exception of a little more gray in his hair he seemed like the same old Talon.

So, Link was headed back to Lon Lon Ranch. He'd even get to see Malon again. And to top it off the sun was shining brightly for the first time since arriving in Hyrule. Things were looking up so the young hero did the only thing he could do; he lied back and took a nap as the cart rolled on towards Lon Lon Ranch.

James: That's the end of Chapter One! Hoped ya liked it.

_Daen: What, that's it! Where's the action? I was hoping to read some real good stuff!_

James: Well then you'll just have to wait for the second chapter. Just like everyone else.

_Daen: Aw darn it. Well that sucks. Oh well. Tune in next time people, I guarantee you will love it. _

James: And don't forget to rate! Send me Emails too, or Daen might rob you blind.

_Daen: I don't rob everyone… ok yeah maybe I do. Meh, Just rate. We'll see ya!_


	2. Memories

James: Hey, there's a chapter two!?

_Daen: It's a miracle, and here I thought you were just going to write a one shot._

James: Shut up and get to the disclaimer ya little pickpocket!

_Daen: My idiotic friend owns nothing. Nintendo owns all the characters used so far._

James: I'm so going to get you for that one! chases Daen around as we get to the story

The sun was completing it's descent in the west as the cart rolled past the wrought iron gates of Lon-Lon ranch. Link awoke just after the cart had stopped and his eyes quickly caught the sight of the setting sun. The beauty of it tore straight to his heart and he stared in awe at the wondrous sunset. Then, a moment later, the sun was gone leaving billions of bright stars and a single bright moon in its wake.

Four years it had been since Link looked upon the night sky of his home. He sighed and smiled as he gazed upon the shining stars. Four years it had been since he last seen those stars and he soon picked out his favorite constellations. His mind sank back to his memories of when he would sit and look up at those stars every night, basking in the nostalgia of the moment. A sudden gasp from behind pulled him from his reverie.

Link turned and nearly fell out of the cart as his eyes locked with the bright blue eyes of Malon, once his dearest friend, and daughter of Talon. She stared at link for a long moment her face torn between an expression of shock, and then after seeing his cuts and bruises, horror. In a flash she turned angrily on her father who was already dozing in the driver's seat of the cart. "You ran over a child!?! How many times have I told you not to fall asleep when you are driving the cart!?" Her only answer was the snores of her father. Then Malon really got angry. With a hard smack on the head she screamed, "WAKE UP YOU BIG OAF!"

Talon awoke with a start and grumbled until he saw his daughter's face. The angry look she wore made the burly rancher go pale. "Oh, Malon dear... Um, we're home. I brought a guest... the young lad ran right in front of my cart... he got beat up pretty bad but at least none of his bones broke eh?" Talon smiled then hoping to placate his irate daughter but Malon would not let her anger go so easily. "You ran over a child, daddy! You should be ashamed of yourself! Be thankful if none of your bones end up broken."

Link stared at the girl. He had seen her both as a child and as an adult, and the memories of young Romani and her older sister from Termina, both identical to Malon, were clear in his mind. Suddenly the beauty of the stars became dim and dull compared to Malon's beautiful face. Her red hair and blue eyes shined in the moonlight and as usual her simple white dress suited her well. He had began to love her back when they had first met and his feelings had never changed, but now, with all memory of him seemingly wiped from her mind there was nothing he could do about it. To her he was just some kid in weird clothes that her dad had ran over. This thought saddened Link and he sank into silent daydreaming of a life that could no longer be. A life beside Malon.

Meanwhile Malon had stopped her berating of her father and was now staring at Link. She vividly remembered the young boy lying in the cart. Even in the dark she recognized his blond hair and odd green clothes. It was Link, the boy she had fallen in love with so long ago… and yet, it wasn't. This child couldn't be Link and yet she couldn't deny that he looked remarkably like her old friend. She decided that until she was certain whether it was him or not then she would show no signs of recognition. Their eyes met suddenly and they blushed, looking away. Malon was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them "We better get you inside and clean up those cuts before you get an infection." With a final glare at her father Malon went inside to get the first aid kit.

Talon paused a moment as he got out of the cart, looking to the door of his house where Malon had just gone. "She seemed angrier than I though she would… Hrm. Ah well, she's right. Welcome to Lon-Lon, kiddo, now let's get you inside." With that Talon lifted Link into his strong arms and carried the boy in, laying him down on the bed in the spare room. In a moment Malon was at him, cleaning out his cuts with the stinging alcohol and bandaging the deeper of the gashes, link didn't even flinch. Then she gave Link a bottle of his favorite Lon-Lon milk to drink. Link finished the bottle in two gulps, feeling his every ache and pain fade as the milk healed him then he rolled over, exhausted, and fell fast asleep.

Malon sat there by his side for a few minutes longer, staring at the young boy before her. In the light there was almost no mistake that he was the Link from her memory. His dirty, messy, blond hair, his green tunic and hat, even the sword and shield he wore on his back, everything was as she remembered and yet he showed no signs of recognizing or even remembering her. She stared for a moment longer before she realized what she was doing and then she rose and left, going to her room to try to sleep. Never being one to lose sleep on problems she soon fell into a restful slumber, dreams of her beloved friend, Link, running through her mind.

James: Well, there's chapter two… I know not much got done huh… on a lighter note I caught Daen!

_Daen: Hey! Lemme outta this cage! Do I look like an animal to you!?_

James: You are a CAT boy aren't ya… well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three will be up soon I promise.

_Daen: I'll keel you all!!! Ph34r M3!!_

James: Oh no… not the l337… Run, run while you can! Oh and comment for your lives!!


	3. Dreams and Sweet Melodies

James: And on to Chapter Three.

_Daen: Hey… can I come out of the cage now… please?_

James: No. Now on to the disclaimer. I do not own Zelda. Nintendo does. I must some day own Nintendo… it's my dream.

_Daen: Keep dreamin'. And while you're at it… let me out of this cage!!_

Malon ran through the field, the rain drenching her from head to toe. Close on her heals the moblins came, thirsty for her blood. Suddenly she was against the high walls surrounding the ranch, and the moblins, knowing she was trapped, stalked in slowly their intent clear in their slobbering grins. All was lost. The nearest moblin grabbed her by the dress yanking her hard to him. The dress tore and she knew she was finished, doomed to be the foul creature's newest toy. Suddenly the moblin fell back, releasing Malon, an arrowhead protruding from it's forehead. The rest of the moblins turned and there, on the hill, bow in hand and riding her favorite red colored horse, sat her hero. Link, his muscles rippling under his shirt and tunic knocked another arrow and fired felling another of the foul hell spawn. The moblins rushed at him, but Link was not worried. He simply jumped off Epona, drew his sword and shield, and, in a flash, slew them all. Then he was beside her, his strong arms pulling her into his tight embrace. Malon looked into Link's face and slowly reached up on her tip toes as he leaned in for the long awaited kiss. Their faces came closer and Malon's heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst forth from her chest. Finally their lips met and they shared their first kiss. Malon was as light as air as her heart burst at the taste of her love's lips. When they parted Link looked deep into her eyes and spoke the words Malon most desperately wanted to hear. "Malon I lo-"

**CUUCOOOOOOOO!!!**

Malon awoke with a start, the dream still fresh in her mind. She cursed that damned cucoo and the wretched dawn for pulling her from such a sweet dream.

Malon rose from her bed and looked out the window, the sun was already up and she was late for her chores. Grumbling about mornings Malon got up and got dressed, going downstairs for a late breakfast. As usual her father was fast asleep at the table. Link too was at the table, picking at some eggs and toast, his face broke into a smile as Malon came in, cooking herself some bacon, ham, and eggs but he didn't speak.

Malon and Link shared a silent breakfast, each eyeing the other now and then. After the meal Link stood up and put his dishes in the sink then he turned to Malon.

"I never thanked you… for taking care of me and taking me in… but I was wondering if I could ask another favor of you."

Malon regarded him curiously. "Ask and we'll see."

Link smiled again at Malon. Even in this child form, Link's smile made Malon's heart flutter.

"I was wondering if I could stay on here and work as a ranch hand. I don't really have much of a place to go and I bet Mr. Ingo would be glad for the help."

Malon considered the offer; it was like a dream come true. Without a second thought she agreed. "Ok, kid. Go grab the buckets over there and head to the stables. You can start by milking the cows."

Link practically glowed. Finally, he had a place where he could stay. Sure, the work would be hard, but he had a home again. With a quick nod Link was off, grabbing the buckets on his way out the door. It only took him a few seconds to get to the stables and tell Ingo about his new employment.

The grumpy old ranch hand frowned but said, "It's about time that lazy bum, Talon got me an assistant. Alright get to work milking' those cows, boy."

With that Ingo left to herd the horses into the corral. Link got right to work. At first he wasn't sure how to milk the great bovines, but then he remembered a trick he had learned in his travels. Taking out his ocarina Link moved to the first cow and, after placing the bucket under it, began to play the song Malon had taught him. After that the cow practically milked itself and after several more cows the first of the two buckets was full.

Just as Link had started to fill the second bucket, Malon walked in. Link, concentrating on playing Epona's Song, didn't notice her. He didn't even hear her shocked gasp as the song confirmed her hopes. Her mind buzzed with the possibilities. The boy standing there was definitely Link, but why then didn't he show any sign of recognizing her. He acted as if he had forgotten her, but Malon's heart would not allow her to believe that. She came out of her thoughts just as the last bucket was filled. Link, having finished his chore had put his ocarina away and had picked up the buckets thinking to head back to the house for further chores; the sight of Malon froze him in his tracks. She was staring at him; the look on her face was intense. Suddenly, Malon rushed to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and bending down to look him in the face as if searching his eyes for something. Link dropped the buckets and a long moment of silence passed. Then Malon spoke, her voice quivering on the edge of despair.

"Link… It is you… do you… Do you remember me?"

James: Well, that's it for Chapter three!

_Daen: That's it?! That's all?! But where are the tears? Where's the fond embrace or the sharing of old memories?!_

James: Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

_Daen: Nooooo! I don't wanna wait for the next chapter. _

James: Too bad, now hush up before I put you in a smaller cage.

_Daen: I hate you…_

James: I know. Well see ya'll next time!


	4. Fairy Boy Returns

James: Okay, chapter four. Another chance to redeem myself.

Daen: Quit kidding yourself; just admit that you are a noob.

James: Ok, I'm a newb, but I am trying and, I hope, I am doing better. Now get to the disclaimer before I pull out Malon's cattle prod.

Daen: Eep! James doesn't own Zelda or any other characters used so far… yet.

James: Good kitty.

"Link… It _is _you… do you… Do you remember me?"

Link was speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. Malon had remembered him, and his heart was soaring. All that he could manage was a dumfounded nod but it was enough for the young farm girl. In a burst of tears she ran to him and grabbed him up in a tight embrace which he eagerly returned. Link returned her embrace in silent shock, Navi, sensing Link's distress flitted out from his hat just as Malon broke the embrace.

"What is all the fuss?" asked the bobbing fairy. "Link, don't tell me the girl I heard about turned out to be… what are the odds!"

Malon smiled brightly at the fairy, her tears still running down her cheek. In a rush of emotion Malon reached out and hugged the tiny fairy to her breast.

"Oh little fairy… I am happy to see you as well." Malon sniffed and gave a slight sob whispering, "My fairy boy is back… and it's not a dream this time."

Link was so stunned he was almost frightened. Never before had he seen Malon act like this, and _never_ before had anyone touched another Kokiri's fairy before except in the rare times the Kokiri decided to become bonded, which was the Kokiri equivalent to marriage. When Malon finally let Navi go the little fairy, her light flashing and flickering wildly in her shock at being embraced like that, practically sprinted away from the nigh hysterical farm girl, hiding in Link's hat.

Finally Malon composed herself and stood up her tears had stopped and for several moments she stared at Link, remembering how he had helped her in the past and had been her friend. She came out of her reverie and smiled brightly at Link before bending down and picking up one of the buckets of milk Link had dropped. Luckily Link was all that tall and the buckets didn't spill over when he dropped them.

"Well, fairy boy… it seems we have catching up to do… sorry for how I behaved just now it's just..." The smile that spread across Link's face to Malon clearly that the boy understood. Link grabbed the other bucket and hoisted it up; following as Malon lead him outside the stable and to the house where they could talk and tell each other of all that had happened. After putting the milk away Malon took Link's hand and led him up to her room. Not much had changed in the small bedroom except that many of the old toys had gone. Letting go of Link's hand Malon plopped on to her bed, motioning for Link to set next to her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable but not wanting to upset her Link complied. As soon as he was seated Malon assaulted him with questions. Where had he been? Why was he a child still? What wonders did he see?

"Whoa… Malon, one at a time… I can't keep up!" Link smiled at the eager and curious girl. He was overjoyed that his friend still remembered him, perhaps now he truly would have a home. "Before I tell you of where I've been there are a few things you should know. There was a man named Ganondorf, he was a Gerudo king who wanted to rule the world. He almost succeeded but using Time to my advantage I was able to stop him. You wouldn't have known any of this of course since it was supposed to happen in the future. Thanks to my efforts and the efforts of the Sages it didn't." Link went on telling Malon every detail of how he traveled the land of Hyrule, made many friends, of how he had awakened the sages one after another, and finally of how he fought and defeated the evil Ganon. Malon listened in awe, hanging on his every word like she had when he first told her of the forest he once called home. When the story was over she was breathless, completely amazed at how this boy, her friend, had saved all of Hyrule. And she was also saddened because he had to sacrifice so much to do it. Link had lost his home, most of his friends; he had all but lost his very identity. He had even lost his fairy though she was glad that he was finally able to find her again.

"Such an amazing tale… but that doesn't explain where you have been these last four years. I tried to find you, of course, but it was as if you had never existed. My father didn't even remember you, no one did. People thought that I was going mad so after two years, I gave up. I tried to tell myself I had made you up as an imaginary friend. But you're real and your back, so tell me, where did you go?"

Link smiled at the girl sitting next to him. She was, physically at least, older than him now but she still seemed so much like the child he had befriended all those years ago. With a nod Link began the story of Termina.

James: Well, that concludes chapter four. I know there wasn't much done but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.

_Daen: …I can't believe I'm about to say this but… I kinda liked it. Them finding each other like this opens up possibilities. And besides, Link has a home again! _

James: Well, I'll take that as a compliment… but I'm still not letting you out of that cage yet.

_Daen: You're mean! There better be some real action in the next chapter or so help me I'll…_

James: Cattle prod… remember? But don't worry the real action begins in not in chapter five then in chapter six, so you, and those few people reading this, by the way Thank you all who are reading this and leaving reviews, erm, those few people reading this will not have long to wait.

_Daen: Yeah, well just hurry up, okay? I mean I can understand you not turning this into the obvious lemon it could be but you could at least add some real plot._

James: Fine, alright, I see what I can do.


	5. Trouble

James: Okay. Chapter five, let's see what I've got.

Daen: I bet it aint much. Just try to put a plot in there somewhere this time.

James: I'll do my best. Remember I don't own anything.

Daen: Now lets get to the action, baby! 

Link's storytelling went on for hours going deep into the night hours. Malon hung on his every word. She laughed hysterically at his description of Tingle, regarded him curiously when he spoke of Romani and Cremia, and cried when he told her of the troubles between Anju and Kafei. His story went on and on, always reliving the same three days. Finally Link told of his epic battle with Majora while using the power of the Fierce Deity's mask. Malon was spellbound, waiting in eager suspense for the tale to end. She gasped when Link told of how close to death he came, and cried out in joy when he told her of his victory.

After the story Link and Malon sat together, silently regarding Link's tale. A huge yawn from link broke that silence, and Malon laughed at him.

"It's late, and we've got chores tomorrow, you should get some rest."

Link smiled and nodded, as he got up to go Malon bent down to look him in the eye.

"You've been through so much, and from what I've heard from your stories… you never seem to get much appreciation. But Link, I want you to know, I appreciate all you've done for me… You're a true friend, thanks." Link stood there, confused, regarding the young redhead standing in front of him. His confusion was complete when Malon leaned in and kissed him lightly. It was the first time Link had ever been kissed, and judging by the vibrant blush on her face, it was Malon's first kiss as well. Link stared at his friend a moment longer, then, blushing and grinning like an idiot he wished her goodnight and retreated to his room. As soon as he got into his room and closed the door, Link jumped onto his bed. Navi emerged from his hat, sensing his rather uncharacteristic, but ecstatic, mood.

"Is everything alright, Link? Your face is all red." Link smiled at the fairy and sighed contentedly.

"I'm just happy is all… I think we've found a new home, Navi…" Link's smile widened. "And I think I've got myself a girlfriend…" Link's blush deepened and he pulled the covers of his bed up over his face to hide it. Navi was confused but seeing that Link didn't want to talk about it right now she decided to leave him alone so she flew back under Link's hat and went to bed. A few moments later, Link too was asleep, his sleep filled with dreams of Malon and the life he could still have.

His dreams were abruptly shattered when, suddenly he awoke. To Malon's agonized screams. In a flash Link, ever the young hero, was out of bed and slamming open Malon's door. A split second later he was bowled over by Talon, one look was all either of them needed to see to know what had transpired. The room was in tatters, the pillows on the bed were smoldering but there was no one there. Malon, and whoever attacked her, were gone. Link shakily got back to his feet and walked over to the young farm girl's bed. How long ago was it since he had sat with her, telling her his story? Two hours, three? It was then he noticed something odd lying on the bed. He looked in closer and fell back gasping. He couldn't believe his eyes. For lying there on the bed was the Couple's Mask, torn right in half.

Link knew immediately what it meant. The couple's mask was given to him by Kafei and Anju at their wedding. It represented their love. But now, here, it was a calling card. And a clear reminder that Link's work was not yet done. Before Talon could even begin to react Link was charging out of the farmhouse. He could hear the beat of hooves and knew that he still had a chance to rescue Malon. Link whipped the ocarina of time out of his pack as he ran, playing Epona's song in mid run. The determined hero didn't even pause as his horse trotted up; he just vaulted onto the red mare's back and with a kick was off chasing after the now distant horseman. But as fast as Epona was, and as skilled a rider as Link had become, their chase was hopeless.

Malon was gone, but there was a question still nagging at the back of Link's mind.

"How did they get the Couple's Mask? I gave that mask to those children along with my other happy masks when I claimed the Fierce Deity's mask…" Suddenly the Triforce mark on Link's left hand flared to light, burning his hand. Link then realized the only possibility. "Majora… and Ganondorf. Goddesses help us all." Thunder rumbled and lightning struck, and a sudden downpour unleashed it's soaking fury on Link, but he didn't care, riding back to Lon Lon in the rain he knew only one thing. Malon was gone, and Hyrule was all but doomed.

James: sob W-well that is the end of Chapter five. I hope you liked it.

Daen: Malon!! Malon noooo!! cries Why, James, why!? 

James: Don't cry, Daen. Link is on the job. She'll be alright... we all will.

Daen: Are you sure? 

James: No, but if you keep reading I'm sure you'll find out.


End file.
